friends
by J.HoneySherlock
Summary: two countries that are close friends and cant seem to get any closer... not a human au obviously. what will our cute little countries do? Pru-Hun
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii I'm honey Sherlock! Pleased to meet you! umm...idk what to say... I hope u enjoy and plzzzz leave a review?  
disclaimer: i don't own Hetalia (sadly)  
**

Gilbert sat, along with Ludwig and Roderich, not even listening to the conversation, that was most likely very important. He just gazed at the beautiful young lady, sweeping the room. Elizaveta was a maid in Roderich's house.(surprisingly they were married). Gilbert always had feelings for her even when they were just kids. They acted like they hated each other but were always together. Gilbert couldn't understand why she loved Roderich so much, he's not nearly as awesome as him!

Eventually, Elizaveta notices the dense stare, and gave him an upset look and flipped him off. He laughed and flipped her off back. They both quietly giggled. That's how things usually went for them.

After the meeting, Gilbert waited out side for Elizaveta. They usually met out side and talked, but she never came. Gilbert waited, and waited, and waited.

 _~~~mean while~~~_

Roderich was extremely upset about something Ludwig had said, and was pacing around and nagging at everyone he saw. Elizaveta, of course, was one of those people. She was trying to calm Roderich down and was immediately shoved on the ground, she never knew he could be this mean. Of course he had been mad before, but he had never done any thing like this. He was shouting something about the lack of intelligence in the house and stormed out.

Gilbert, who decided to peek back into the house. He saw the young Hungarian girl sitting on the floor crying.

At this point, he had a choice. He could leave and let Elizaveta deal with whatever happened, or he could go in and see what happened. Going in would probably only makes things worse, but could he just leave?

...

...

...

He walked in, slowly "Elizaveta? Are you ok?"

Elizaveta shot up

"G-Gil? W-what, I'm fine!"

Gilbert blushed, Mathew was the only one who called him Gil. He went up to Elizaveta, who was now standing and brushing off her skirt, and gave her a big hug. "Are you ok?" He asked again.

She pushed him off, and started to walk away "I'm fine, now... go home you nasty perv" They laughed and she kept walking.

"Eli? I know I don't act like it, but... your my best friend... you can tell me anything... right?" he added. Elizaveta blushed furiously, "of course"

 _~~~later~~~_

"Birdie!?" Gilbert shouted

"Gil?" The young Canadian boy shouted back,"

"Wanna bring the awesome me a beer?"

"Sure" he replied

Gilbert open his mouth to thank him but was cut off by a low buzz. Must be a text from west he thought. But he was wrong, he looked down to see the text was from Elizaveta:

 _Roderich's garden, hurry_

"Sorry Mattie but I have to run" And he was out before Mathew could respond.

Gilbert arriving as soon as possible, seeing the Hungarian crumbled on the side of the tree. He noticed she had all her fighting gear and the tunic he had given her, and was badly hurt in the leg.

"Elizaveta? Are you ok?"

He had found her like this multiple times, but this ways the first time in a long time, and this time was different, she was crying... He kneeled to her.  
"I'm fine" she mumbled.

he pull cloth from his clothes (not the crouch cloth though)

"I don't think you are, ur leg is hurt very bad, we should go inside"

But she pulled her self up and gave him a hug, she was shaking and cryingceven more.

"E-eli what's wrong" he pulled her back a little and looked in her face. "Elizaveta?...you don't have to tell me but... at least let me take you inside-

" _NO_... i mean, can we go back to your place?"

"I suppose" he said bashfully and helped the limping Hungarian to his house.

 **i realize this chapters pretty short, but i wasnt sure if i was ever gonna continue it and it the first fanfic I've ever written  
will he make a move, will _she_ make a move? idk!? well i mean... i do but... im not gonna tell you :P  
**

 **I also want to thank my best friends for so much support! I love y'all! thanks 4 reading  
**

 **fine ass face - ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Aftter he had tended to her wound she finally told her story

"Roderich was in a bad mood so I decided to go out and get my mind off things" she added a

sad look "I put on my gear and went out for training, since I hadn't in a while" this hurt Gilbert a little since they always trained together "you should have invited the awesome me?" The albino slipped in. Hungary continued, ignoring his comment "and that stupid turkey saw me and started to pick a fight, and we fought... I just..." she stopped,

"lost?" Gilbert finished for her.

"Why did you ask me for help... I mean I don't mind, but wouldn't it be easier to just to call Roderich, I mean y'all are like married or what ever, right?"

She didn't answer, she just looked away

He didn't know why but he felt bad... "well, whatever its okay, you probably just wanted to see the awesome me?"

She giggled still looking away

"You should get some rest"

She probably doesn't want to go home he thought

"If you want you can stay the night here" he added

"Thanks" she said putting her hands up so he could pull her up off the couch.

She slept in his bed and he slept on the couch.

Oddly the next day when Gilbert woke up she was gone.

Had she walked home alone with her leg like that?

Did Roderich come get her?

Should I go look for her?

Yeah... I need to know if she's ok.

~~~~~~ a bit later

He walked up to Roderichs front door.

It had been an... odd walk. He had seen Ludwig... picking daisys... he decided to just ignore it though. He was here to see Elizaveta.

He knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds...

The door swung open and inside he saw a slightly drunk looking Austrian.

"Hey! Rodey, is Elizaveta here? Just the awesome me being a good friend you know?"

"That bitch?!" Roderich yelped, showing how drunk he really was as he stumbled about.

"Ahh she... I think she went

h-home"

This is her home though.

Does he mean HER house... no after she married they always lived together.

"Roderich" Gilbert pushed out "did y'all... divorce?"

"Got a FUCking problem with that?! you should le-le-"he through up and went back inside, leaving the Prussian alone .

kinda just walked around.

But, it didn't take that long to find it.

He knocked on the door, a few times. "Who's there?" A voice from behind the door called out.

"Your favorite person in the whole entire world, of course"

Gilbert responded

"Go the fuck away!"she called back

"Nope!" He yelled "I will kick this door down!"

"My door!" She yelped, "busting out side "what do you wannnnt?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok? You left and didn't even say bye, to the awesome me!"

"I'm sorry Gil... I was just upset about... me and... rode-"she started, but Gilbert cut her off.

"I know, I visited his drunk ass too. He almost through up on me"

"Ahh... yeah... u want to come in side?" She asked "I have beeeerr?"

Gilbert face lit up, mostly for beer but he was exited to spend some time with Eli.

 **ya I'm still here , Im still writing**


End file.
